


A story in between

by The_New_Archangel



Series: The new Archangel [3]
Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Child Murder, Fighting, Gods, Hunger Games, Illusions, Magic, Monsters, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shipping, new arena, norwegian in parts, not the normal hunger games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_New_Archangel/pseuds/The_New_Archangel
Summary: Welcome to the 98th hunger games. We have forty-eight participants and this is going to be the biggest tournament ever. So place your bets now. The people in the lead are the Winchester brothers.a story in the The New Archangel universe





	1. I`m taking away cam`s books

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’ve not stopped writing Swords and fallen angels I`m just writing this since the idea jumped into my mind and I have a writer’s block for that story.

“welcome, welcome everyone and happy hunger games everyone. May the odds be ever in your favour”

Sam opened his eyes and looked at where the voice originated. A stage with a bowl full of pieces of paper. Four chairs and a woman covered in so much makeup it was a wonder her neck didn’t snap. She had a white wig and an awful pink dress.

He looked around and noticed he was standing in a crowd of children between the ages of twelve and sixteen. He wasn’t towering over them as normally. He looked down and noticed that he wasn’t his normal thirty-three but around sixteen. Shit. He checked his wrists, His bracelet was gone. He didn’t even have his neckless that helped him see the true forms of monsters. 

He looked around the crowd again and noticed a young version of Dean. Dean looked just as confused as him. Dean looked about nineteen. 

“Now before we begin. We have a special message brought to you all the way from the capitol” A video started to play on a big monitor. The video was talking about the founding of The Hunger Games. He felt stupid for not noticing the fact of where he was. Dean had even made him watch the movies. Welcome to Katniss Everdeen country. Dean looked like he noticed where he was to. What district was he in. it looked like the place from the movies. District twelve. Yay a coalmining town.

Gabe must have put them here as a joke. How did he even know about this franchise? He was dead when the books and the movies came out. Had he caught up with the futuristic post-apocalyptic teen movies or books?

A drunken man stumbled up on the scene. He was holding an empathy bottle in one hand and a glass filled with liquor. As he fell over the liquor spilled all over his shirt. The woman hissed at him. “Hamish sit down” the man stumbled up to the chair and fell down into it. 

“So shall we start” The woman put her hand down into the bowl. Oh who could it be. It was clearly one of the people in the back. One of those weak guys in the background that wouldn’t survive a second in the arena. A person that would stumble and fall of the platform getting blown up. “Sam Winchester” she showed the name to the crowd. Who would have thought.

“Who me?” He put all the sarcasm he could as he walked up to the stage. He shook the woman’s hand. If he remembered right Effie Trinket. He sat down at one of the chairs. He looked over at Hamish, the man had fallen asleep in his chair.

“Any volunteers?” She looked around. Silence no one moved. Thanks Dean real brotherly. 

“Dean Winchester” Oh look what a surprise. Gabe wouldn’t have put him there just to stand not play.  
Dean didn’t shake Effie`s hand and as he sat down he muttered “Fucking trickster. Control your boyfriend Sam” 

Dean wasn’t the biggest fan of Gabe’s tricks. Sam had come to accept them. It got simpler with time. Things like wakening up on the floor and noticing that everything in their room being glued to the ceiling. 

Sam chuckled “Look Dean a person more dependent on alcohol than you” He couldn’t stay serious. 

They were taken to a room each to wait to talk to their family that weren’t there. They had to wait for about thirty minutes before they were picked up. When they got to the train station they were bombarded with flashing lights from cameras. Reporters were yelling questions at them. They just ignored the masses. The train didn’t look like much, like a fancy train from a city. Effie told them that the train ride would last for a few days. He was led to a small room with a connected bathroom. It was pretty late so he went to bed, hopefully Gabe would get bored soon. 

He woke to someone knocking at his door. He looked around, nope not back still stuck here. “Mr. Winchester breakfast” the voice of Effie made his ears bleed. Sam threw a pillow at the door, the only problem was that the door was motion activated and opened. The Door flew open and the pillow hit Effie square in the face.

She fell on her ass and looked like he had walked out the door and kicked her in the stomach. “I`m sorry” he dragged himself out of bed and helped her up. She looked angrily at him and walked away. He didn’t feel too bad she wasn’t real after all. None of these things are real. 

He walked over his drawer that was given and looked into it. Oh fantastic nothing that looked like his normal cloths. He gave up and picked the most neutral outfit he could find.  
He met up with Dean and the others in a train car assigned as a dining area. Dean was eating pie like it was his last day on earth. Hamish unsurprisingly was drinking and Effie was sitting on the sofa.

“Hi Sam” Dean didn’t look away from the pie. “Do you to need some time alone. Sometimes I believe you care more about pie than Cas” Dean cast an angry look at him.

“I love both and don’t forget baby” Effie and Hamish looked strangely at them. 

“Why are You so happy” Hamish’s voice was accusing like he hated the fact that they were joking. He pointed his glass at them as he said it.

“Because if we don’t do it now when do we get to do it” Dean quipped back. 

“Why aren’t you acting like all the other kids coming here crying themselves to sleep because they know they can’t win. Or franticly trying to find a combat strategy” He filled his glass again.

“Because we know what we are doing” Dean smiled a sly smile. They might look like teenagers but they have the knowledge of their fully grown hunter counterparts. 

Dean picked up three knifes and threw them around Hamish’s head. He threw some knifes to Sam who did the same. Good he still had his aim. He just hoped that parts of his strength was still there.

“careful” Effie yelled out. She looked almost offended.

“Wow you can throw knifes. If you survive you can make a living of that trick” He shrugged and drank more.

“We can do more but we don’t eat breakfast with machetes, guns or other murder weapons” Sam shrugged. That was normally a thing he wouldn’t say but hell these people were illusions.

“Any why would you two know something like that?” Hamish sat his glass down. “You know I don’t care just don’t tell the tributes” Hamish started eating. That was probably a good idea. They didn’t too dangerous or like born hunters they were. If they hid it people might underestimate them and not put them on the top of their hit lists. Getting killed here might not kill them in reality but it would most likely hurt like shit.

He sat down and started eating. The food kind of tasted OFF somehow. Like the food he was used to but not the exact same. 

“So what`s next parade right?” Dean didn’t look like he like the idea of getting all dressed up and standing in a chariot. In Deans word he didn’t like the idea of being (A painted whore)

“Yes, your job is just to stand there and look pretty. Can you do that” Sam chuckled. “You to. I hope you to like flames” He smiled. He could feel Dean thinking about ways to mock Sam about a fire dress. 

After breakfast they went to a room to watch the other reapings. In passing conversation Sam got the fact that there were twenty-four districts instead of twelve. That meant that they had to fight forty-six instead of twenty-two people.

They sat down and turned the tv on. The reaping of district one started. They followed it looking for the biggest threat until the first name was called out. “Castiel Novak” Dean breathed out. “Oh no way” That was what Sam thought. He looked about the age of Sam around sixteen. The next name shocked him even more. “Gabriel Novak” he choked on air. “what” how could he be a tribute. He looked about twenty. 

Why was he there, he should be somewhere laughing at them acting stupid? No he was standing on the scene whispering with Cas. Why was he here. Had someone else put them here. If that was the case who could do something like that. A djinn couldn’t put them all into a place like this. 

They didn’t follow as the other tributes were reviled. They were sitting there in silence thinking. After a while Hamish and Effie left.

“So Gabe is here so who put us here?” Dean looked angry.

“I don’t know. Oh no way”

“What?” Dean hadn’t got it.

“I know who put us here” How didn’t he get it. Of course, Gabe hadn’t read the books. But who had.

“Who?” Dean had no idea did he.

“It’s Cam, Cam put us here for some reason. If this is her idea of a vacation after the Norse apocalypse, she’s wrong” Sam shook his head.

“Cam, why would Cam do this”

“I don`t know butGabe haven’t seen the movies or read the books but Cam has” She could have done this. That’s why the food tasted a bit of. The food Gabriel made in the mystery spot tasted normal.

“Does that mean that Cas and Gabe is stuck here without any knowledge of what this is. They don’t know that they are in a movie about child slaughter. What if they I don’t know, Cas would be so lost”  
He placed his head in his hands.

“Ok but let’s not accept that we get out of here if we die. This could be a time loop that starts over if we die so let’s not get reckless” Sam didn’t want to get in a mystery spot thing where they had to play The Hunger Games over and over. 

“Fine, we have to talk to Cas” Dean left out Gabe on purpose.

“I`m going to bed lets hope that we aren’t in a Djinn dream” That would suck because if he was in a djinn dream the other had to find him.

He hadn’t done anything today but he felt like he had run over half the country. He passed out on the bed.

They told them that the next day they would get to the capitol and the preparation for the parade. Sam spent the next day reading all the books about the capitol`s history. Dean was digging into the different types of food on the train. Dean saw the city first and gasped. Sam stood up and looked out of the window.

The Capitol looked just like the movie. Tall buildings beside the small lake. They drove into the city, it was filled with people in enormous wigs and cloths with colours that were even worse than Effie`s. They looked at the train like hungry wolfs waiting to be fed. The tributes were the meat. He knew that look from experience. Ulv could eat a whole cow in a day.

Dean was smiling and waving. Playing the crowd. He didn’t like it but he put on a fake smile and waved. This was the way to play the game. Get the people to like you and send you gifts. Get them to cheer for you and want you to win. If the audience hates you it’s hard to win.

They were moved to the big building where the tributes lived to get ready for the parade. They were separated and given prep team. Their idea of getting ready for an event was a full body waxing and other appearance related things like plucking of eyebrows. The waxing was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. Getting all the small hairs ripped of his body was like torture. After that they plucked his eyebrows and put on black eyeliner poking out his eyes in the process. His hair was cut shorter than normal to. The only thing making it better was the thought that Dean would hate it even more than him. It would be a wonder if the prep team came out of it alive.  
He was taken to a room and given a black bag containing his outfit. Luckily it didn’t involve any real flames. A black suit was decorated with what looked like black diamonds. The undershirt was a dark grey as smoke. The only thing involving anything remotely close to flames was the tie that had small red, yellow and orange streaks like cracks in the dark black. 

One of the prep team came and knocked on the door telling him that it was time for the parade. He met up with Dean at the big space where the carriages and the horses were waiting for them. The horses assigned to them were black as the night. Dean was dressed just like him. He was fuming with anger. Muttering about hating makeup and killing Cam when he got back. 

There were forty-six other tributes in escalating ridicules costumes. It went from military suits to a pair in golden and black wings. “Looks like we found the others” He pointer Cas and Gabe out to Dean. They were about to walk over to them when Hamish appeared out of nowhere behind them.

“Get on the carriage boys” He dragged them over and made them stand up in the gladiator like wagon. Looks like Cam wanted to keep them separated. 

He noticed that the angels’ carriage was moving out of the room. A few minutes after they started moving. As they driving out he could hear the roar of the crowd that was muffled when they were waiting. It didn’t look like the sound bothered the horses. He just stood there like he was made of stone and did his best to wave at them and keeping up a smile. Dean`s smile was genuine and it looked like he was enjoying himself. They didn’t get the Katniss reaction but the design of their outfit was much simpler than hers. He couldn’t see the others but he presumed that Cas would just be standing there frozen as Gabriel was putting on a show.

They stopped in a big square under a balcony. A man was standing there. His face was projected onto a big screen on each side of him. His voice was booming through invisible speakers. President Snow. An older man with white hair and a suit likely more expensive than the yearly income from a small country. He was standing there like he owned the world and just looked at the people under him like ants that he could burn with a magnifying glass. He didn’t care, their pain didn’t bother him. The only thing he bothered with was people that was a danger to him and right now they weren’t. 

“Welcome, welcome. Tributes we welcome you…. We salute your courage and sacrifice…And we wish you… A happy Hunger Games. And May the odds be ever in your favour” ¨Looks like Cam was reusing dialog. That might mean that she was running out of power. She was missing small details like the speakers. 

He made a short speech and the carriages carried them away. “So what`s next?” Dean was looking around the room trying to spot Cas. “I believe it’s the training. That should be fun”


	2. training

Sam stepped into the training room and looked around. Everyone were there already. It was Dean`s fault, he slept in and tried to tell Sam that they didn’t need to go since they already knew how to handle some small toothpick weapons. It took Sam a good fifteen minutes to convince Dean that they needed to observe how the other fought. 

The room was full. Kids ranging from the ages of twelve to eighteen were walking around and training with deadly weapons. Some of them were talking to each other but they mostly stuck around in groups of two. The people from the same districts. They were sporting numbers on their backs showing of what district they belonged to. All of them were wearing skin tight cloths. It looked like it was padded around the vital areas. To avoid the tributes getting killed to early. 

The tributes from two and four were talking together. Making a game plan. They should do that to. He looked around, he couldn’t spot either of the angels. Maybe they just weren’t here yet. 

He felt a hand close around his shoulder. He swiftly whirled around and caught his attacker by the wrist “You know you would have been dead by now. I think this training is needed Sasquatch” Gabriel was smirking. He was dressed just like the other tributes with a big one on his chest. Cas was standing of to the side talking to Dean. It was more like staring into each other’s eyes but that was their version of talking.  
"No I don’t. The people in the arena don’t have the power to sneak up behind me without a sound. The angel mojo makes it unfear” Gabriel shrugged. 

“I don’t have the angel mojo now. I`m as powerful as a normal human so unless you are betting on the others to monologue before they kill you, let’s just say you`re dead meat” So no powers then. That made the games fare. He could survive in the woods for a while.

“Looks like I have to make you follow me around then” He smiled. 

“So is this Cam`s idea of a sick joke of some kind” 

“I believe it’s her idea of revenge. I might have put her in battle royal a few years back and this is her payback” Gabe looked a bit embarrass.

“And why are WE here?” If this was just Cam`s revenge plan why would she put the rest of the team here. They hadn’t even been I a prank war. They gave up on the idea of a prank war after Gabe and Dean blew up half the bunker trying to get back at Cam and him. Cam had retaliated with flooding the other half and filling the water with any flesh eating water creature imaginable. The demigod had enough sense to place all the books in the library at her house in Norway so they didn’t lose the centuries old books. He had no idea where Ulv and Echo had stayed as this war took place. After that had they made a deal so they wouldn’t have prank wars anymore to preserve their sanity.

“I don’t know why you guys are here, maybe she didn’t want to control all the fighters. It’s a pain in the ass” He looked like he didn’t have a clue like the rest of them.

“So what are we doing here” Sam scanned the surroundings. “sword fighting, knife throwing, how are you with a bow or a crossbow?” Gabe didn’t look like he cared. And they walked over to the sword fighting ring. Gabe jumped up and picked up a short sword. He disarmed the instructor before he got to make a move.

“Show off” Sam snorted. Sam looked over to see Dean and Cas training with a crossbow. Dean was a good shot with it but needed some training. They might have to do that when they got back. 

“you want a go?”

“sure” Why not they were level ground now.

After a few exchanged blows with no good hits Sam got an idea. He caught Gabe`s wrist and dragged him close and kissed him. It wasn’t a long dragged out emotion filled kiss but it threw Gabe of long enough for him to put his blade against his throat.

“Oh that’s not fair. You can’t use my love of you against me” He slapped Sam’s back and pulled him in to a hug. The next second he was on his pinned down to the floor by Gabriel. That what’s he gets for being cocky. “Do you give up? Or do I have to make you?” The last sentence was said with the most innuendo possible for a human. Gabriel was straddling his chest to pin him down and that didn’t make the sentence more suggestive. “Fine” He sighed. He was in the body of a sixteen-year-old this wasn’t the right time.

Gabe helped him up.

The other people in the room had stopped their activities and were standing around staring at them. “Looks like we have attracted us some attention” he whispered to Gabe. The only people not looking at them were Dean and Cas. They were still working on the crossbow.  
Dean looked at him and shook his head and looked back at the target. “Nothing to see here guys” Gabe exclaimed. The kids looked around before they went back to their normal tasks.

“So what`s next we have three days of this before we meet the judges” He pointed at the people behind the big glass wall. They were observing them like hungry hyenas waiting to be fed.

They trained for the rest of the evening without another “incident”. The angels were living on the first floor and the boys on the twelfth floor. The elevator only let you go to the common floors and your own floor. You got your own card to get to your floor. His card was black with a big grey twelve on it. Gabriel had showed them their card. They were gold with a silver one. The floor he and Dean lived on was nicer than the hotels they lived at but it didn’t have the homey feeling of the bunker.

Sam and Dean got a big room each with a king-sized bed. 

Sam wasn’t tired so he went out of his room and walked into the elevator. It showed the buttons for 30 rooms above ground and five under. The training room was one of the underground floors. The thirtieth floor was the roof. He didn’t know what the other were so he didn’t take the chance of ending up somewhere and getting lost or taken and executed for trespassing.

When he got to the roof he noticed someone was already there. Gabriel was standing there looking over the city.

“Hi Gabe” Gabriel didn’t even flinch. “HI Sam, looking forward to the big fight” Sam walked up to him. He was wearing his normal cloths not the training gear.

“Not really” It could be fun but it would still look like killing kids even though they weren’t real. “What about the interviews then. I could play of the love story aspect and get us some sponsors” He pulled Sam close and almost purred the words. 

“I believe I forgot that part” He smiled awkwardly. He had actually forgot that part of the games. He just remembered the child killings and the people in the capitol dressing strangely.

“You haven’t made up a big sob story to sell to the people yet” He stroked his thumb against Sam`s cheek. “I`m tired” Sam had been training all day and his teen body wasn’t as well trained as the hunter version.

“Let’s go to bed then” He purred into Sam`s ear. “Gabe I`m in my sixteen-year-old body, not now” 

“Fine, buzzkill. But I’m going to sleep in your bed anyway” His hand snaked down into Sam`s pocked and stole the card. The guy was quick so he was out of reach before Sam noticed what he was doing. He ran after him and jumped into the elevator as the doors closed. Gabe had already pressed the twelve button.   
“Gabe!”

They snuck into their floor and into Sam`s room. Sam went to bed and Gabe just snuggled up to him. 

He woke to Hamish shouting at him. “Samuel Winchester what were you thinking. Sleeping with the enemy. Are you crazy” Dean was standing behind Hamish chuckling. Dean knew that this wasn’t real so he didn’t take it very seriously. 

“I didn’t think I guess. And we didn’t do anything» He was just dressed in his boxers.

“Let’s just go to training” Dean was doing his best to not die of laughter. Dean threw his training cloths at his head and left the room. Hamish followed right behind him. Hamish looked furious. He didn’t know that Gabriel was on their side and that he would never hurt them past any practical joke. You could wake up with a tiger sleeping on your bed replaying the Cat that had been there when he fell asleep. Or that wolf that normally looked like just that a regular wolf was suddenly looking like a hell hound. In Gabriel’s defence it was on Halloween.

They meet up with the angels in the training room. Gabriel was bent over laughing. “Th..The…Looo…k… on that…guys FACE. This thing is worth that moment. His face his face” Castiel Was looking at Gabriel strangely. There was a hint of a smile for a moment but it was disguised so fast people that didn’t know him wouldn’t notice.

The next two days were spent training to make sure everyone “Mostly Cas” knew everything they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to talk to me you can find me at The New Archangel at tumblr and jaenette_love on instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and leave Your hate mail in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> Hi if you want to talk to me im The New Archangel on tumbler and Jaenette_love on instagram


End file.
